


I'll get you out.

by stilesstillnski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstillnski/pseuds/stilesstillnski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short snippet between a meeting of Derek and Nogitsune!Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll get you out.

Derek's loft had an emptiness to it now that Stiles rarely visited. Sure yeah, when Stiles did visit it was to annoy Derek with silly theories and myths... and occasionly make out. But it hadn't been like this for weeks. Derek orginally thought it was because he left without telling Stiles. He knew it was the worst thing he could do but he needed to leave, to get away. Maybe from the guilt? Derek felt it was more because he was scared of the ever growing feelings between the two of them. It was no secret that who ever got close to Derek would get hurt, and not in the cliche movie scenarios, no... actually hurt. Like dead. Derek could not be held responsible for another death, especially Stiles'. He wouldn't make it through the guilt. But Derek thought they could talk when they got back, he's figured things out in his time away, figured out what he wants. But Derek knew something was wrong as soon as he got back into town; there was something wrong in the air... something dark that brought a weight down on Derek's shoulders. He knew straight away it was coming from Stiles, he could feel it. His worry, his stress, his anxiety. But before he knew it there was drunken teenagers in his loft and demons marking everyone he cared for, he had no time to talk to Stiles, to see if he was okay, to warn him. Stiles was already taken by them, and Derek could do nothing and it killed him.

The distance killed him. He never thought it would happen but he misses the kid. The comfort his presence brought. That's why it was so hard for him when Stiles finally visited, his comfort was replaced with coldness- Stiles wasn't there. 

Derek almost didn't notice him, he just appeared in the doorway with his shoulders slumped and a twisted smile set on his face. The dark circles from his lack of sleep had darkened even further, there was no light left in his whiskey eyes. Stiles - no _It -_ seemed all to happy with Derek's discomfort.

"What's a matter with the big bad wolf? Scared to lose someone you love? Again."

Derek didn't answer, he wanted to say a big _fuck you_ and rip this thing straight out of Stiles but he dare not react. He just glared and clenched his jaw.

"Oh, come on Derek! We just wanna talk!" The begging smile on It's face chilled Derek to the bone, it was the exact same face Stiles would make during arguements when Stiles knew he was right, or when he was teasing him. It stoles Stiles' smile and associated it with something sinister. "We know you care about Stiles so really, we're giving you an oppotunity to talk to him to. He's screaming in here. He can see and hear everything, he can't fight against what we make him do. Not anymore."

"Shut up."

"Oh a reaction! Look Stiles we hit a cord! Guess you mean something to him, huh?" It moved with a skip towards Derek, who made sure to keep still and calm. He couldn't act out, if he did he wouldn't be hurting this thing, he'd be hurting Stiles too. "Oh it's such a pity you guys couldn't have expressed your love to each other before all of this. Now it's too late, God I hate when that happens- don't you?"

"Who says it's too late?"

"Oh c'mon Derek, you know us. Do the math. It's not long beofre Stiles dies."

"We can get rid of you, we have our own Kitsunes in case you din't know, pretty powerful ones at that."

"Oh you don't know do you?" Derek's heart sank as It made a sarcastic sad face, not hiding the smirk quite well. "Stiles isn't doing too good. Has something wrong in his noggin," It slapped Stiles' head, "Something to do with the brain and shrinking... I wasn't paying attention. But dear old mom had it, and we all know where she is now."

"You're lying, Stiles isn't sick- you're what's wrong."

"Oh I wish that was all! But alas our little vessel isn't doing too good... good thing we have lots of damaged teens here in Beacon Hills to choose from. Might go for Scottie McCall next, God knows the death of is best friend will mess him up enough."

Derek couldn't hold himself back anymore and he grabbed it's neck to stop it from talking. 

"Woah, woah, woah there Derek. Don't hurt little Stiles here!" 

Derek didn't want to follow orders but he had to let go, but grabbed his shirt. It hurt to look into his eyes and see no evidence that Stiles was still there. There was no spark, no life. Derek used to be able to know exactly how Siles was feeling by looking at him and now he had lost him. Maybe if Derek hadn't of left he would still be here. He could have stopped Stiles from becoming so damaged and cracked. And now, just as It said, it's too late for Stiles. 

"You said he could hear me right? So Stiles, listen. You are in here and you are more powerful than this. You are okay, you can get through this. God knows you're the smartest out of all of us so you can figure out a way to beat this piece of shit, 'cause it is _nothing_ but shit. C'mon, you helped us beat a demon wolf, a darach, a kanima and a pissy uncle. This is nothing for you. Honestly Stiles, you scare me more than this thing and nobody see's you as a powerful person but you _are_ , you really are. So show this piece of shit what you're made of, we are behind you all the way. Me, Scott, your dad. We are all here doing all we can to get you out," he look as deep into his eyes as he could trying to make a connection between he and Stiles, "Stiles, I will get you out." 

He let go of his shirt and brushed him off. Derek knew It could have threw him off in one second with no effort but it didn't, so he took that as a sign Stiles held him off long enough to listen to Derek. 

"Well, that was nice. Really motivational, don't you think Stiles? Oh wait, I keep forgetting you can't hear his screams... Oh well. We gotta go- you know, havoc to wreak and what not-"

Derek grabbed It's shoulder and pulled him back, "You think I'm gonna let you leave?" 

It pushed him back with ease and Derek hit the wall with such force it knocked the wind out of him, "Now, Derek. We've been patient with you and we've been quite generous. _Do not_ push your luck."

He was far too tired to respond. He just collapsed on the ground while he watched it walk out of the loft, letting the emptiness return. Derek was right, everyone he loved did get hurt, but he never expected it to happen like this, after he tried so hard to save Stiles from this kind of fate; He was like a plague. But if it would be the last thing Derek did, he would get Stiles out. Out of everyone in this town, Stiles deserved this fate the least. 

He was everything to Derek, he loved him.

 


End file.
